


An Evening Pleasure

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Almost smut, And small pecks, Brohm too but more minor, But it ended with cuddles and movies, But they cross dress, Grinding, I don't know, Kissing, M/M, Stripper Bryce!, Stripper! Delirious, You know??, clubs, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Sometimes, dancing is better than telling your crush you're into them.





	An Evening Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I said h2ovanoss, yeah? Here you go. This was supposed to be all smut, but it suddenly turned into this. I'm not completely satisfied, but it's okay. Also, background Brohm!
> 
> (This turned out longer than I thought, and it isn't even the most I've written...)

The stench of liquor and cheap perfume wafted through the club, sticking onto strangers and strippers alike. Everything was bright glowing lights and blaring music, people in too tight clothing and drunk with euphoria and strong beer. Cheers and hollers came from the people who threw money at strippers, the difficulty of breathing in such an ecstatic room erased by the dazzling effect adrenaline can do to one person. 

"Dude, this place is lit!" A hard slap to the back was followed by such statement, a tipsy Ryan cackling with such enthusiasm, it was hard to believe he could get serious when in desperate times. The slap was directed to his long-time roommate, Evan Fong, a collage student who was at the verge of bolting to the door and wasting his time on playing games instead of trying to find a one-night stand who he wouldn't even be able to remember. Fortunately, he hadn't touched a single beer tonight, meaning he was going to be the designated driver when he had to drag Ryan's ass back to their apartment.

"You wouldn't think that if you worked here for long enough." Behind them, the bartender sighed miserably, cleaning a glass he had just washed. He was eyeing the strippers dancing on poles, all of them males in nice and revealing clothing.

"You're not the one who goes after dick, Luke," Ryan giggled, a smirk appearing on his lips as he planted his arms and head on the counter. "You have a girlfriend and all that good stuff, while Evan and I go for both!" The ring of Ryan's clapping was non-noticeable in the blast of music, Evan rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. By tomorrow, he won't be able to recall anything and will whine about it well into the night.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm disgusted by it. In fact, recently, there's been two stars in this club that are really fucking good and hot." Luke winked at them, a knowing smirk flitting across his features and eyes giving off a look of humor.

"You say that all the time we come here, but we never see these stars," Evan accused, finally turning to get a good look at Luke instead of paying half-assed attention to the people dancing and literally humping on the dance floor. "Do we always leave early or do we come late to it?"

Luke tsked and lightly smacked Evan on the head with the towel in his hand, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. The other bartender he was working with gave him a strange look, but soon became occupied when Ryan slammed some crumpled money down and asked for a shot of whiskey. By morning, Ryan would be left with no money and a horrible hangover.

"You guys always come in on Thursdays, and those are the days off for them. Besides, you've only been here three times. You and your dumbass are fucking whipped when it comes to being faithful to Jonathan." At the mention of his friend and long-time crush's name, Evan felt the tinge of red on his cheeks, ducking his head down and taking a gulp of the water set in front of him. 

"It's a long drive from the apartment to here," Evan lied, avoiding Luke's gaze and Ryan's shit-eating grin.

Luke scoffed, placing his hands on his hips with an attitude rolling from him. "Yeah, right. Ryan over here has called you out so many times on it, I'm surprised Jonathan is still oblivious to it. Then again, he has always been like that ever since I met him..." Luke trailed off, his hand unconsciously lifting to stroke his beard out of habit. The sunglasses he always wears are still perched on his nose, even though the bar was already dark to begin with.

"It's not like he's going to say yes, anyways. He's been drooling all over Bryce these days," Evan snapped, catching Ryan tense up when he said Bryce from the corner of his eye. It wasn't a secret that Ryan had a schoolgirl crush on Bryce, a man who was a breath of fresh air, peppy and as tall as a skyscraper. Once, Evan joked about the younger's height by comparing him to a roller coaster when he was hanging out with Ryan. He then proceeded to choke on his milk when Ryan quietly muttered that he would definitely ride him.

He didn't talk to Ryan for the rest of the day.

Jonathan and Bryce somehow became close friends when they met, whispering here and there with smiles plastered on their face. It didn't help that Evan was one to get jealous easily, the filthy emotion clawing under his skin whenever the two talked to each other in hushed voices and silent giggles. Ryan only believed they were friends too and couldn't see the harm in it, which left Evan alone when he pronounced his jealousy in the confines of their apartment.

"They're just good friends, Evan. Don't twist what you see," Luke reassured, pushing a glass of foamy root beer to his friend. His knowing smirk reemerged, turning his back to organize the bottles of wine and other alcoholic beverages. "Actually, they've been planning a surprise for the both of you."

At this, Ryan finally seemed to focus on the present instead of spacing off about God knows what. "Oh? How do you know?" 

"Just a hunch. Now I hope you two enjoy the show~" With that, Luke sidled away, disappearing with his coworker through the doors behind the bar. Evan was ready to call him back to elaborate, but then the lights dimmed and tendrils of smoke sunk into the floor. A hazy baby blue spotlight clicked on to the stage where strippers danced, except now the stage was closed with a velvet red curtain, the runway still jutting out but vacant of the regular four poles, now only one. People crowded to the stage, clearly interested and giddy. Beside him, Ryan yawned but turned in his seat, ready for the show.

The whole place went dark, save for the weak lights dotting the runway's edges. The curtains slinked away to the sides, revealing crescent moons hanging on the back of it. A male's back was to the crowd, whistling from the audience growing louder, along with hungry catcalls. Music started to blare, strong and sensual. For some reason, Evan felt a familiar presence in the room...

The man turned around, his face obscured with a masquerade mask. Pale blue feathers were pinned into his dark hair, his costume consisting of a short dress bathed in the color blue and white, the bow on his chest a scarlet red. He was on high heels, thigh highs sporting cute red ribbons on the top of them. Hands in white gloves, he sashayed towards the pole, his hands curling around the metal as he started to move his hips to the beat. 

"Oh, it's masquerade - themed this night!" A stranger gasped next to Evan, jumping up from his stool to get a closer look. Meanwhile, Evan couldn't pry his eyes off the man. It was like the outfit was made for him, the pale skin the star had enticing enough to make him lose his mind. His eyes were hidden by the lights, but Evan swore they were also a baby blue, the eyes making contact with his. Embarrassed, Evan fumbled with the hem of his shirt, about to break eye contact when the man's tongue flicked across his pretty pink lips, a playful smirk dancing on those lips, making Evan's blood rush south. Thank goodness he was wearing jeans that restricted his groin.

The male moved with purpose, his movements fluid and graceful. All the time, his eyes were connected to Evan, the Asian trying his best to hide his hard-on without looking suspicious. It didn't help that Ryan started to yell obscenities when a new person came to play, his outfit the same but his colors consisting of gold and purple. He was taller than his fellow coworker, his moves more amateur than the other. It didn't seem to matter to Ryan though, cause he kept with his yelling, drowned out by the catchy music playing for the two men in heels.

All too soon, the magnificent show was coming to an end. The one in blue got close to a few in the audience, a lucky one near enough to touch his heels, Evan lying to himself that no, he didn't wish he was the one who touched him instead. The shorter of the two stars turned to the lucky bastard and stuck his tongue out before walking off into the back of the stage, the one in purple finishing his routine before bowing and scurrying off with a bounce in his step.

The lights flickered back to normal and everyone went back to what they were doing, whether that be dancing, drinking, or making out in the corner. Ryan was still clapping, his cheeks a flushed red and eyes glassy from the alcohol running through his system. Luke appeared again, all smug when he noticed the problem Evan had. "Liked the show that much, Fong?"

"Shut the fuck up, Luke," Evan scowled, taking a huge drink from his root beer. Sadly, it didn't do much for his constricted throat. All he could think about was the sinful skin and gorgeous eyes, the way his hips moved and that cute ass...

"The purple one was clumsy, but shit he was really fucking hot!" Ryan cackled, not even bothering with his volume. 

"Well, I'll give you guys a little tip. Ask for a room. A private dance." Luke leaned close to them, eyes gleaming with something evil. Evan quirked an eyebrow, interest piqued a tad bit. "It's going to cost you though. Blue and Purple don't come cheap."

"Blue and Purple?" Evan echoed, Luke giving him a curt nod.

"A lot of people ask for a room with them. Or, I can do you guys a favor and get them for free if you do something for me..." Luke's sentence faded away, straightening his back as he looked away from them, whistling as if he didn't promise anything yet.

Evan sighed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. When it come to Luke, favors were a big deal. He didn't do much for cheap, and when he wanted the favor returned, it was always ridiculous or long. However, his curiosity was getting the better of him, the need to somehow know who his mysterious man with blue eyes eating him away.

Gritting his teeth, Evan asked, "What do you want?"

Luke's cheshire grin returned at full max. "You won't regret this."

~~

"So you were the one eyeing me when I was on stage, huh?" Evan's breathing hitched, eyes widening at the voice.

Blue.

After agreeing to Luke's terms, Luke took the both of them into his car once his shift ended half an hour later, blindfolding them and saying that he would drop them off at the homes of Purple and Blue. According to Luke, the males took an interest in the both of them and since he was good friends with them too, he wanted to help them all out.

He was escorted into a building, a few words exchanged by Luke. Blue must have only nodded to his questions, because he didn't hear his voice at all as the door closed and hands placed themselves on his hips, guiding him toward a room. He was placed on a bed, Evan presumed, and the lock of a door cracked the silence. With his heightened senses, Evan could only make out the fluffy sheets surrounding him and the soft humming of a computer monitor.

The jingling of keys broke him out of his reverie, Evan shifting on the bed when he heard the clicking of boots on the cold floor. A small sigh, a creasing of fabric, and finally, cold, soft hands cupping his cheeks that were burning with anticipation. A weight was placed on his lap, Evan slightly gasping when friction was placed on his hard-on.

"You like that, huh?" Blue whispered into Evan's ear, seductive and dripping with a lusty undertone. "I can do a lot more than just that." To emphasize his point, Blue ground down even more, latching his lips onto Evan's ear, sucking and biting with much vigor. His tongue swirled around, pulling a sweet groan out of Evan, his mind hazy and nostrils filled with the scent of sweet cake frosting, a peculiar smell that encased the other, a tinge of familiarity going along with it. 

In some odd way, Blue reminded him of Jonathan. At the thought of Jonathan, Evan felt guilt rush into his heart. He felt like he was cheating. A small, cynical part of his mind argued with him, saying it would only be a one-night stand, no strings attached.

He listened to that devilish part of himself.

Blue pulled away after a while, a tired sigh escaping his lips. Evan cocked his head in response, only to startle when a cackle was his response. "You know, I thought I could really do this. I thought that with one good night, I could get you off my mind. Sadly, I don't like where this is going." The weight disappeared from his lap, Blue sitting next to him instead.

Evan blinked under the blindfold, puzzled with what was happening. He was ready to ask, but he clamped his mouth shut when the blindfold loosened, giving away to reveal his surroundings.

Evan's eyes first noticed the who the famous Blue was. His face was handsome and angular, hair a deep black and eyes a deep ocean blue. He wasn't that pale up close, but not too dark either. He looked exactly like...

No. He was Jonathan.

"You're...?" Evan couldn't form a coherent sentence, his eyes widening like plates and hands coming to grip the bed sheets around him. Jonathan's smile was melancholy, a nod confirming his unvoiced assumption.

"I've been meaning to tell you about it, but how can you tell your best friend you dance in such...lewd places?" Jonathan chuckled awkwardly, his hand coming to smooth down the feathers stuck in his hair, glitter sprinkling out. "I've also been meaning to ask you out, but I wasn't sure if they were actual feelings, or just a desire to mess around. I tried doing this, and well, I think what I'm feeling is true..."

Evan closed his mouth, licking his dry lips. He didn't know what to say, to do. His best friend sat there with a rueful look, darting his eyes away from him. "I..." Evan cursed under his breath, words stopping in his throat, sticking there like gooey honey.

They stayed silent for a while, the ticking of the clock being their only reminder of time moving without them. Looks were exchanged, the aching in Evan's chest growing stronger. He knew, if he didn't do anything right now, if he didn't confirm his own feelings, Jonathan would run away. He always did when a problem got too rough, when he felt like he wasn't wanted. But he was, he was desired by Evan, and he didn't even mean it in a sexual way.

He wanted to wake up to Jonathan every day. He wanted to hug Jonathan without worrying if the other was feeling awkward. He wanted to run his fingers through the dark hair his friend sported. He wanted to comfort him when a situation gets tough, to whisper sweet and encouraging words to the person he would die for. 

He wanted Jonathan to be his.

"I feel the same." There. It was out in the open. Evan blushed crimson, Jonathan meeting his eyes with a shocked look. It soon morphed into something childish, the familiar grin Evan came to love.

"Really?! Oh my god, I feel so much better now! But, uh..." Jonathan pointed at his costume, the frilly dress that he was still wearing from the show.

Evan took his Jonathan's hand, sighing and giving it a squeeze. "I would feel better if you stopped with it. Why did you even start with it?"

"Because the pay was good. Also, it's something of a dare between Bryce and I," Jonathan chuckled, tipping his head back to avoid Evan's upset gaze. "Stupid, I know. But we actually had fun, and since we were hoping to see you guys there, we kept doing it. I'm going to quit it though, since I have you now." The oldest of the two quirked up a cute smile, moving to latch his arms around Evan's neck.

"That's good with me. I don't need anyone else seeing you prance around in a dress," Evan stated, placing his hands on Jonathan's hips and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. It was chaste and innocent, nothing like the few minutes before, filled with heat and guilty lust.

"That's right. Now, how about I change back into some shorts and shirt and we can go watch some movies on Netflix?" Jonathan suggested, Evan eagerly agreeing with him. They didn't worry about Evan's problem, for it naturally left after a marathon of movies. They yelled at the characters for making dumb decisions in a horror movies, Jonathan crying when a dog died in one particular movie. It lasted well into the night, both of them passing out on the couch cuddling.

The next morning, they were informed by a very giddy Bryce that he and Ryan were officially dating.

"Did you guys do anything naughty?" Jonathan inquired, most of his focus diverted to the stack of pancakes on his plate. The restaurant was packed with people who wanted breakfast, the buzzing of conversation much more relaxing than a crowd of drunken people, Evan thought.

"Nope! Ryan passed out after our confessions..." Bryce pouted, slouching into his seat. His coffee stood tall, the boy stirring the straw idly.

"He was completely wasted," Evan mumbled, pushing a piece of his omelet into his mouth. 

"Yeah, but I'm sure he wouldn't forget!"

"Forget about what?" The trio turned to the direction of the voice, seeing Ryan walk toward them, bags under his eyes and looking like shit. He still had a headache from all the alcohol consumed at the club. Evan absently wondered if he went to their shared apartment for a shower and clothes, his attire different from what he had last night. Bryce did confirm Ryan stayed over for the night, as well.

Bryce stood up rapidly, the screech of the chair catching the attention of a few bystanders. "About our relationship!"

Ryan stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded and slow with the process of interpreting the words. Soon, his look melted into one of joy.

He moved in front of Bryce, standing on his tiptoes to place a soft peck on the other's lips. 

"I suddenly feel like I can take on the whole world," Ryan joked, taking a seat next to Bryce. The blonde was having troubles with recovering from the kiss, his first kiss, mind you. 

"Same here, man." Evan laughed, the four of them happy and content with how things worked out. They discussed the need for Jonathan and Bryce to quit, Evan's lack of a job, and Ryan's horrible habit of being loud when he was drunk. The day dozed off peacefully, marking the day for something new and tangible.

Unfortunately, a week later, they were cursing Luke out with all their might, the favor being to cross dress for his own little amusement, the echoes of Bryce and Jonathan laughing at their overly-frilly ensembles with clashing colors haunting them to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I literally write on my phone all the time and barely go back to check for mistakes! Thanks and soon, I'll be back with Brohm~ I just need to stop getting ideas at all times ^_^
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
